Justice's Blind Eye
Justice's Blind Eye is a quest given by Eagle Eye in the Crystal Kingdom. The player can find her next to Crystal Library. This quest can only be started by foals, although it can still be completed if the player grows up after starting it. Growing up will lock out the next quest from Eagle Eye, however. Quest initiation Eagle Eye is a superb private investigator, but even she needs help from time to time. After grilling the player about any suspicious activity they may or may not have seen, she will eventually tell the player that she is searching for a missing brooch. She uses her powers of deduction to determine that the player is one to help out other ponies to convince them to help her find the brooch. She tells the player to first talk to True Vision. Journal: It's really exciting to be working with a real private eye. Her name is Eagle Eye, and she said that True Vision is inside the castle. It would be wise if I asked him some questions before looking around. *''Talk to True Vision.'' - (May not show up in the journal until after it is completed.) If the player decides to help her later: A pony named Eagle Eye outside the Crystal Kingdom Library wants my help with something. Maybe I'll get back to her if I have the time. True Vision may have answers Unfortunately, True Vision is not as helpful as one could hope, but he thinks the brooch is still inside the castle. Journal: Questioning a minister like that was an interesting experience! Apparently, his brooch is somewhere between his working place and his house. He has a hunch that it is still inside the castle though. I should see if I could find it. *''Find the Brooch'' Searching the castle Search the castle. The brooch will likely be located near a pony. There are three locations where a dialogue box will pop up: Behind the receptionist desk, behind the princess' throne, and a stairwell leading up to nowhere (closed door). The brooch should be found in one of these locations, though not necessarily the same one. Journal: I've found the brooch! Time to give it to True Vision, and then I'll give Eagle Eye the good news. True Vision should still be in the castle. *''Give Brooch to True Vision'' Return the brooch Returning the brooch to True Vision will make him very happy and he will gleefully instruct the player to tell Eagle Eye the good news. The player will gain 50 XP in all talents at this point. Journal: With the brooch given to True Vision I can finally return to Eagle Eye for a job well done! *''Give Eagle Eye the news'' Quest completion Eagle Eye already heard the news, no doubt to her superlative sleuthing skills. She thanks the player and suggests that they should work again in the future. She rewards the player with 100 bits and the player also gains an additional 300 XP in all talents. Journal: I helped find Minister True Vision's brooch. He was very grateful. Gallery Eagle Eye.png|Eagle Eye is looking for something True Vision.png|True Vision lost something Justice's Blind Eye (Desk).png|Crystal Castle reception desk Justice's Blind Eye (Stairs).png|Crystal Castle stairwell Justice's Blind Eye (Throne).png|Crystal Castle throne Category:Quests Category:Crystal Kingdom Category:Crystal Castle Category:Foal-Only Quests